


Salvation

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: My brother [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Sasuke, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué haces cuando toda tu vida gira en torno a una persona, que lo es todo para ti? ¿Qué haces cuando esa persona es tu propio hermano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic puede leerse independientemente sin ningún problema, pero va junto con el fic Crush que cuenta la misma historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Itachi.

Itachi, te miraba sólo a ti, tú lo eras todo para mí. Estabas siempre a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome de todo mal. Sin importar qué fuera. Te he querido siempre tanto.

 Desde que tengo memoria, te recuerdo cerca de mí. Animándome o consolándome, haciéndome reír o limpiando mis lágrimas.

 Pero siempre junto a mí.

Yo de pequeño era temeroso y tímido. Me escondía detrás de ti buscando protección cuando me sentía desvalido. Me ayudabas siempre que lo necesitaba. Hablabas por mí cuando no salían las palabras de mi boca. Siempre que tenía problemas estabas para solucionarlos. Y me sonreías sólo a mí.

De pequeño siempre te vi como un ser todopoderoso que me cuidaba.

Esa imagen a penas ha variado a lo largo de los años.

Sin embargo algo cambió cuando tenía 7 años. Recuerdo aquel día. Lo recuerdo perfectamente porque fue la primera vez que te vi dudar y estar temeroso de algo. Fue la primera vez que te vi mirarme con miedo y pesar, aunque en aquel momento no me di cuenta.

Yo acababa de dibujar el jardín de nuestra casa. Nunca solía ir a enseñarte mis dibujos, pero aquella vez, al verlo, sentí que debía mostrártelo. Me levanté corriendo del porche y fui a buscarte a nuestra habitación. Mientras subía las escaleras te llamé sin poder evitarlo. Necesitaba mostrártelo.

\- Itachi –volví a gritar tu nombre justo antes de llegar hasta la puerta.

No me abriste. Yo intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. La habías cerrado. Dejándome a mí fuera.

\- Itachi –te llamé golpeando la puerta.

No me abriste. Y sentí algo cercano a la desesperación.

¿Por qué no me abrías hermano? ¿Por qué me dejabas fuera?

\- Itachi… joo –medio sollocé al no recibir respuesta tuya-. Ábreme…

Seguiste sin contestarme y yo no sabía por qué. Miré la puerta con desesperación. Tenías que abrirme. Te volví a llamar sin moverme de allí. Tenías que abrirme. Tenías que dejarme entrar.

No podías dejarme fuera.

Esperé, no sé cuanto fue. No tuvo que ser mucho, pero para mí fue toda una eternidad. Y por fin pude escuchar tu voz desde el otro lado.

\- Un segundo Sasuke –dijiste finalmente-. Es que estaba dormido.

Al escucharte sonreí levemente.

\- Vale –dije con un hilo de voz.

Abriste la puerta y entré corriendo en nuestra habitación mostrándote el dibujo que había hecho con cierto orgullo. Me sonreíste al verlo. Acariciaste mi cabeza con cierto temor.

\- Vamos a ponerlo en el frigorífico –dijiste.

Yo sonreí ampliamente y salté de la alegría

\- Ve buscando unos imanes. Yo tengo que ir al baño.

Asentí y fui a la cocina a hacer lo que me habías pedido. Y te esperé. Al llegar me volviste a sonreír y cogiste el dibujo para colocarlo justo en el centro. Me miraste y vi en tus ojos algo que no supe descifrar y que me asustó.

Fue un brillo que aparecía cada vez que mirabas el dibujo, pero que más adelante empezó a ser constante.

Aquel mismo día, cuando llegaron nuestros padres y vieron la pintura del jardín me felicitaron por ella, sobretodo mamá. Papá tan sólo le dedicó una mirada y unas pocas palabras. Yo te miré con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Jugamos a algo juntos? –te pregunté yendo hacia ti.

Me sonreíste.

\- Lo siento Sasuke, la próxima vez –dijiste dándome un suave golpe en la frente.

Me sorprendiste. Aquel gesto, aquellas palabras estaban cargadas de ternura, sin embargo con ellas me estabas alejando de ti.

No lo comprendí.

Dejé la pintura. No quise volver a saber más de ella, porque había algo en aquel dibujo que lo cambió todo y, a la vez, nada en nuestras vidas.

Y aunque me seguías cuidando, empezaste a alejarme de ti con esa sonrisa y ese gesto que amaba y odiaba por igual.


	2. I

Subí hasta nuestra habitación. Ya había hecho todo lo que debía para aquel día. Fui a tu lado con una tímida sonrisa y te pregunté si podías jugar a algo conmigo. Al ver tu sonrisa ya supe lo que ibas a decirme.

¿Por qué ya nunca podías jugar conmigo?

\- Lo siento Sasuke.

¿Por qué me separabas de ti?

\- La próxima vez.

Me diste el golpe en la frente sin dejar de sonreírme. Yo me llevé las manos a la cabeza sin dejar de mirarte.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo haces.

Hice un mohín que te hacía sonreír.

A diferencia de otras veces cogiste mis manos y me acercaste levemente hacia ti.

\- Te prometo que mañana pasaré toda la tarde contigo.

Sonreí ampliamente al escucharte. Si lo habías prometido cumplirías tu palabra y te quedarías conmigo.

\- Lo has prometido –dije con tono alegre.

\- Lo sé.

Acariciaste mis cabellos soltándome las manos. Y entonces vi como aquel brillo tan odiado en tus ojos aparecía de nuevo. No entendí que significaba, nunca entendí que querías decir con él, pero sabía perfectamente que te hacía sufrir. Y no me gustaba.

¿Te provocaba yo pesar acaso?

\- Venga Sasuke –dijiste volviendo tu mirada a los libros.

Me fui hasta la cama y me tumbé allí para seguir leyendo al no saber qué otra cosa hacer. Estuve en la habitación largo rato, leyendo a tu lado. Aquel libro me lo habías dado tú, asegurándome que cuando nuestro padre se enterase se iba a alegrar. Aunque ya llevaba unos días con él, no dije nada porque quería sorprender a papá y mamá diciéndoles que ya lo había terminado.

-_-_-_-_-

No te entendía Itachi, por más que lo intentase nunca llegaba a comprenderte, sobretodo en aquella época, en la que no sabía como analizar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Para mí las cosas más pequeñas, más nimias, podían significar un mundo. Y tú parecías empeñado en construir un muro entre nosotros.

Te necesitaba y tú te limitabas a dejarme solo. Una y otra vez. Y cuando creía que nada volvería a ser como antes, tú venías a mí, buscando mis abrazos y cariño, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

\- ¡Itachi! –te llamé-. ¿Juegas conmigo un rato?

\- Lo siento Sasuke, pero es que quiero terminar estas actividades hoy –dijiste mirándome con cierto dolor en tus ojos-. Mañana tendré más tiempo –añadiste como una retahíla.

Hice un mohín.

\- Mañana, mañana, siempre mañana y nunca llega –murmuré con molestia-. Sino quieres jugar conmigo al menos dilo abiertamente y no me des falsas esperanzas. Ayer me prometiste que jugarías conmigo –dijo cruzándome de brazos.

Era algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirte, pero que sin embargo nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo, por miedo a lo que me dijeses. Estaba confuso, Itachi y tú sólo la acrecentabas a cada momento. Comportándote a veces como si sólo fuese una carga y otras el ser más especial del mundo.

Parpadeaste varias veces y hubo cierta duda en tu mirada, así como ese brillo que tanto odiaba. De repente negaste con la cabeza y me sonreíste con dulzura.

\- Tienes razón, siempre estoy igual con las tareas –dijiste levantándote-. El resto de la tarde seré sólo tuyo.

Sonreí ante semejantes palabras. Ibas a estar mío y en aquel momento no pude pedir nada más. Hacía tiempo que quería jugar juntos a algo.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar?

Me llevé el dedo índice a la boca para pensar. Me miraste unos segundos mientras decidía que podíamos hacer. Los dos solos teníamos pocas opciones, pero eso no me importaba, porque siempre fue así y no quería que cambiase. Nos las apañábamos muy bien sin nadie más. Finalmente bajé la mano.

\- Palabras encadenadas –dije con alegría.

Aquel juego me lo enseñó mamá una vez que la acompañé a la compra y desde entonces siempre que podía jugaba a él. Seguramente no entendías como me gustaba tanto ese juego tan simple y en el que siempre perdía. Me gustaba porque podía aprender de ti y podía ampliar mi vocabulario para sorprender a papá. Y me gustaba porque podía estar contigo.

\- Vale, empiezas tú.

Estuvimos largo rato jugando. Nos lo pasamos bien. Era algo bastante tonto, pero que era capaz de divertir.

\- He vuelto ganar –dijiste con una sonrisa-. Ahora me toca escoger a mí y digo que juguemos al escondite. No están ni papá ni mamá, así que este es el momento. ¿Qué me dices?

Asentí con fuerza.

\- Empiezo a contar yo. Venga escóndete.

No repliqué ni nada, tan sólo me fui corriendo al escucharte empezar a contar. Adoraba ese juego y tú lo sabías. Y eran detalles como ese los que me decían que no debía preocuparme por nada, que tú no me ibas a dejar solo.

Fue una tarde muy divertida, nos reímos juntos como hacía días que no lo hacíamos. No sé cuantas partidas jugamos, sólo recuerdo la sensación tan agradable de estar contigo otra vez.

Al llegar mamá paramos y nos fuimos a la habitación para no hacer mucho ruido. Nos tumbamos en la cama. Ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente y sonreíamos ampliamente. Me pegué lo máximo posible a ti. Y nos quedamos así.

Y eran esos momentos los que deseaba que jamás terminasen.

-_-_-_-_

Escuché como papá y mamá se iban y como un resorte, salté de la cama y fui al estudio de papá. Miré la colección de música clásica que tenía y cogí un CD con cuidado, sabía lo que nuestro padre adoraba esa colección, pero yo la cogía sin permiso, queriendo disfrutar también de aquellas melodías que poco tenían que ver con lo que solía escuchar. Aquella música me transportaba y me relajaba. Sobretodo las melodías de violín, el sonido que producían cuando se rasgaban las cuerdas me llenaba de un sentimiento indescriptible para mí.

Me gustaba imaginar que era yo quien tocaba el instrumento. Me gustaba imaginar que mamá me sonreía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas emocionada al verme, me gustaba imaginar que los ojos nuestro padre brillaban con orgullo, me gustaba imaginar que tú, Itachi, cerrabas los ojos y sólo eras capaz de escucharme a mí.

Mi mayor ilusión era que todos me vierais hacer algo tan impresionante como hermoso.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cogí un disco de Vivaldi, las cuatro estaciones, y lo puse. Escogí el Otoño. Lo puse suave, pero con el suficiente volumen como para que lo escucharas. Quería compartir aquel sentimiento contigo.

Al minuto siguiente viniste a mí con cierta sorpresa y yo sólo te sonreí. Y volví a dirigir mi vista al aparato de música.

Sin decir nada te sentaste a mi tras de mí y me abrazaste con ternura.

\- Es precioso Sasuke –dijiste con la voz rota.

Dejé descansar mi espalda sobre ti y cerré los ojos. Y sin poderlo evitar caí dormido, lo último que sentí fue tu mano acariciando mi mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué te hago ésto mi amado hermano? –susurraste en mi oído.

-_-_-_-

Apretaste con fuerza mi mano mientras entrábamos en la tienda.

\- Es lo mejor Sasuke –me repetiste otra vez-. Me lo agradecerás.

Como las veces anteriores no te dije nada, queriendo mostrar así mi enfado, pues era la única manera de hacerte saber mi molestia.

\- Hazme caso Sasuke, es lo mejor para los dos –hiciste hincapié en ese pensamiento.

Repetías esa frase como si fuese una letanía.

\- Además, vas a tener tu habitación exactamente como a ti te guste –añadiste componiendo una sonrisa-. Es una suerte que muy pocos tienen Sasuke.

Pero a mí eso no me importaba. Yo no quería nada de eso. Yo quería estar a tu lado por las noches y hablar contigo, o que me contases una historia mientras me dormía. Yo no quería perder esas cosas, y menos por algo tan banal como lo eran unos muebles.

\- Mira Sasuke –me llamó mamá con dulzura-. Eso es muy bonito.

Y lo era, lleno de colores vivos que me molestaba a la vista. Yo estaba acostumbrado a los muebles marrón oscuro de nuestra habitación, y aquellos cuartos me resultaban demasiado coloridos. Yo no quería irme de tu lado, no quería que nada cambiase.

Paseé mi mirada hasta que vi unos muebles de tonalidades negras, grises y blancas. Eso me gustó más.

El cambio era inevitable por mucho que yo me negase a aceptarlo. Sin embargo podía intentar notarlo lo menos posible. Podía adaptarme a él.

Centré mi atención en esos muebles. Los quería, pero no sabía como decirlo. Seguramente mamá esperaría otra cosa de mí, y quizás a papá no les gustarían. Entonces te miré y tú, Itachi, me devolviste la mirada con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que Sasuke ya ha visto algo –dijiste haciéndote cargo de todo, como siempre.

Yo me sentí aliviado.

\- Son bonitos, ¿verdad?

Nuestra madre se fijó en ellos.

\- ¿No son un poco serios? –dijo con una sonrisa.

\- A mí me parecen bien –dijo Fugaku mirándolos con interés-. ¿Estás seguro?

No podía estar más seguro. Aquel color era perfecto para mí, y también para ti. Si quería que te pasases y que estuvieses conmigo, debían gustarte. Además que con aquellos colores tan oscuros en su mayoría no notaría tanto la diferencia.

\- Voy a hablar con el encargado –dijo nuestro padre alejándose.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la siguiente parada? –preguntó mamá con una amplia sonrisa.

Asentí feliz.

\- La tienda de música.

Ese día tendría mi violín que desde hacía un par de días ya estaba allí, esperándome. Y pronto podría ir a mi primera clase. No podía estar más ilusionado.

Y eso era gracias a ti.

Con ese pensamiento me olvidaba que estaba enfadado contigo e iba a ti con una tímida sonrisa y cogía tu mano con ternura.

Siempre hacías cualquier cosa por mí.

Siempre lo dabas todo por mí.

Y yo… yo no entendía por qué me alejabas entonces de tu lado.

Quizás era demasiado pequeño para entender tus sentimientos y deseos, o quizás tú no me dejabas. Porque cualquier cosa que hubieses querido de mí, yo te la habría dado sin dudar ni un instante. Porque te quería.

Te quería Itachi, y cada vez que me sonreías con aquel brillo de culpa en tus ojos, yo me desesperaba un poco más al pensar que era la causa, sin saber que también era la cura. Porque era cuando estabas conmigo, que desaparecía, para volver más tarde siempre por mi causa.

\- En dos días tendrás una habitación propia –dijiste provocando que hiciese un mohín-. Y en dos días, tendrás tu primera clase de violín –añadiste, sabiendo que no podría contener una sonrisa.

Tus ojos volvían a brillar de esa manera que tanto odiaba.

¿Por qué Itachi?

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegó, y yo sólo pude acostumbrarme y aceptar que eso nunca cambiaría.

Y un día acepté esos ojos, y ya no me hicieron tanto daño, al menos no como al principio.

Y al no herirme como antes, me fue más fácil estar contigo y aférrame a ti, como siempre hice.

Porque ese día, mis ojos se encontraron con el dolor y sólo podía superarlo mirando los tuyos que me decían que cuidarías de mí y que jamás me dejarías.

Pero hasta entonces, esos ojos me hicieron daño. Al no ser capaz de comprenderte.

\- Vamos Sasuke, papá no tardará mucho y es mejor que empecemos a ir hacia la recepción –me dijiste ofreciéndome la mano.

Yo la cogí y nos fuimos junto con mamá.

Ojalá las cosas jamás hubiesen empezado a cambiar.

Ojalá todo hubiese seguido como hasta entonces.

Porque aquellas primeras variaciones en mi vida, fueron difíciles de superar y me hicieron ver los cambios como algo negativo que me alejaban un poquito más de ti.

Y yo nunca quise eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo más por aquí :)


	3. II

Naruto era un compañero de clase ruidoso que solía dar vueltas por todos lados. Era rubio de ojos azules y piel canela. En todos los aspectos era completamente opuesto a mí. Todos lo sabíamos, y por eso no entendía su empeño en ser mi amigo.

Se acercó a mí sonriente, como siempre. Naruto era amigo de todos los niños de la clase, desde el primer día se dedicó a conocer a los nuevos alumnos y a afianzar las antiguas amistades. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y ser reconocido. Y era inpensable para él que alguien no quisiera hablarle. Ese era mi caso. Y al no hablarle sólo conseguí que intentase con más ganas aún relacionarse conmigo.

\- Iruka-sensei va a cambiarnos de sitio –me dijo alegre, como siempre-. Nos va a poner en grupos de tres.

Casi nunca sabía que decirle. No sabía que esperaba de mí.

\- ¿No te parece divertido?

\- No realmente –contesté con sinceridad.

Naruto arrugó la nariz, pero pronto empezó a sonreír.

\- Yo quiero que me toque con Sakura, es muy inteligente, y una chica muy linda.

Rara vez me interesaba lo que decía, pero siempre le escuchaba y solía hacer gestos de asentimiento para que supiese que le estaba atendiendo y así no me repetiría las cosas otra vez. Incluso cuando se ponía a hablar sobre chicas, ya que siempre decía lo mismo sobre la misma, Sakura. Según Naruto era toda belleza, pelo rosa, ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora. Yo sólo veía a una chica más, aunque más lista que la media, y bastante ruidosa, como casi todo el mundo.

\- ¿Con quién quieres que te toque?

Miré a Naruto unos segundos antes de entender que hasta que no contestase no se quedaría tranquilo y seguiría insistiendo. Observé la clase y vi los que podrían ser mis posibles compañeros.

\- Shikamaru, Hinata, o Shino.

Shikamaru era muy vago, para todo, se pasaba las horas medio dormido. Hinata era tímida y le costaba hablar, se parecía a mí en ese aspecto. Y Shino directamente no abría la boca.

\- ¿No querrías estar sentado conmigo?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… hablas demasiado… –contesté con sinceridad.

Y el que hablase tanto me ponía nervioso. Aunque eso no lo dije, porque eso sería hablar demasiado y no se me daba bien. Con Naruto aprendí a escuchar y se me daba bien.

Mi respuesta pareció molestarle lo suficiente como para que se fuese y me dejase solo. Escuché la voz chillona de Sakura gritar a Naruto que era tonto.Y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que ellos no fuesen mis compañeros.

Naruto no era malo, pero hablaba mucho y siempre se estaba moviendo. Y Sakura, aunque sacaba las segundas mejores notas, solía gritar a menudo y más a Naruto. Yo era muy tranquilo y callado, y no me gustaba el ruido. Me gustaban las compañías como la que tú me dabas.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me tocasen con quienes yo quería.

Sin embargo muchas veces cuanto más deseas algo, más lejos está de cumplirse. Y Naruto y Sakura fueron mis compañeros de asiento.

Siempre recordaré el día que nos sentamos juntos por todo el barullo que se formó. Naruto quería sentarse en medio, pero Sakura no quería tener que aguantar a Naruto de ninguna de las maneras, al menos no sino me tenía a mí al otro lado. Finalmente ella se sentó en medio, dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa si estaba a mi lado.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

\- Y esos son mis nuevos compañeros de mesa –te expliqué.

Siempre venías a recogerme a la escuela. Fue una costumbre que no cambió, pese a todo lo que sí lo hizo. Y no importaba que al llegar te fueses a refugiar en tu cuarto, ni que te mantuvieses alejado. Venías por mí sin falta y hablabas con normalidad conmigo.

\- ¿Y el resto de clase?

\- Sin problemas –contesté con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me alegro. ¿Y con los compañeros?

Me encogí de hombros.

\- Son muy ruidosos –dije dándote a entender que no me gustaba mucho estar rodeado de ellos.

\- Vamos Sasuke, no será para tanto.

Acariciaste mi cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Además los amigos son siempre ruidosos.

\- Tú no lo eres –repliqué-. Deberían ser más como tú.

Me miraste unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Eso no puede ser, porque soy tu hermano mayor. Y soy especial –añadiste tras unos segundos de duda con una sonrisa afectada-. Tus amigos no son yo. Y yo no puedo ser un amigo Sasuke…

Tenías razón, no podías ser sólo un amigo, tú eras mucho más que eso Itachi, tú tenías un sitio más importante y especial que el que tendría un amigo. Y lo prefería así. Eras mi hermano y velabas por mí de una manera que jamás podría hacer ningún amigo. Ese papel le correspondía al ruidoso de Naruto y a Sakura. Sin embargo no pude evitar compararlos alguna vez contigo.

\- ¿Y las clases de violín? –preguntaste cambiando de tema.

Desde que empecé te gustaba preguntar sobre ellas. Todos los días.

\- Hoy continuaremos con las escalas –contesté entusiasmado.

Como había llegado el último a la clase, al haber llegado después de empezar el curso me tenía que esforzar más que el resto.

\- He estado practicando mucho para sorprender a Orochimaru –añadí con una sonrisa.

Me devolviste el gesto algo tenso.

\- Espero que a Orochimaru le guste… -murmuré preocupado.

Me gustaba hablar sobre él. Orochimaru me caía bien porque en clase solía mostrarse muy atento conmigo y cuando hablaba con nuestro padre solía comentar lo bien que me iba en clase. Y estaba seguro que a nuestro padre le encantaba escucharlo.

\- Parece muy simpático.

Yo no supe que decir. Conmigo era agradable, pero no se me habría ocurrido decir que era simpático exactamente.

\- Bueno… no creo que sea simpático, pero es amable y algo raro.

Me miraste extrañado.

\- Iruka es simpático –dije finalmente-. Orochimaru es amable.

Esperaba que con ese ejemplo vieses lo que quería decir al negar que era simpático. Iruka sonreía a todo el mundo y se mostraba comprensivo en todo momento. Orochimaru se limitaba a callarse cuando algo no le gustaba y fruncía el ceño.

Al parecer entendiste lo que quería decir y no preguntaste nada más.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Asentí con fuerza y con una amplia sonrisa infantil.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A mí me gusta Orochimaru como profesor mucho más que Iruka. Estaba acostumbrado al estilo estricto de nuestro padre y muchas veces pensaba que Iruka era blando y que por eso Naruto seguía interrumpiendo en clase a menudo. Con Orochimaru eso no pasaba, cuando él estaba la clase solía estar en silencio y si Zaku interrumpía innecesariamente, Orochimaru se encargaba de que eso no volviese a ocurrir. Orochimaru era extraño e imponía, pero sabía enseñar y me gustaba por algo que no sabría explicar.

\- Bueno Sasuke –me dijo frotándose las manos-. Veamos esa escala.

Respiré hondo y me coloqué el violín. Comencé a tocar. Antes de cerrar los ojos vi como Orochimaru se relamía.

Al terminar sus ojos sus ojos amarillos brillaban encantados, acompañados por una sonrisa de satisfacción algo torcida. Dio unas suaves palmadas.

\- Muy bien, sólo un par de correcciones.

Se puso tras de mí y me dijo que me colocase como si fuese a tocar.

\- Lo primero es relajarse –dijo con voz sibilante.

Y me explicó como colocar los dedos de manera más cómoda en un par de notas. Le encantaba aconsejarme.

Al final de la clase vino hacia mí.

\- Muy bien Sasuke –me felicitó.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se acercó hasta quedar justo frente a mí.

\- Serás grande –susurró-. Seremos conocidos mundialmente y la gente te aplaudirá extasiada al escucharte tocar –continuó.

Yo no entendía por qué me decía eso. Y no supe por qué me había dicho eso, pero cuando me soltó me sentí especial. Orochimaru sonrió de aquella manera que te podía tan nervioso.

\- Yo haré que ocurra.

Se alejó un poco más de mí.

\- Sasuke, tienes potencial y quiero que el resto lo vea. Por eso he conseguido que hagan una excepción y te dejen tocar en la audición de fin de año –me informó ampliando su sonrisa.

Yo abrí la boca sorprendido y sentí como me sonrojaba ante aquella noticia. Iba a tocar frente a un montón de gente, frente a nuestros padres, frente a ti…

\- He preparado un horario especial. Está feo que ensayes frente al resto de la clase. Díselo a tu padre, seguro que le gustará escucharlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

\- Nos veremos en la siguiente clase –se despidió.

Recogí mis cosas y esperé a que llegase papá, que solía ser quien venía a recogerme. Pero en vez de él, te vi llegar a ti. Y mis ganas por contarte lo ocurrido aumentaron.

Empecé a correr hacia ti.

\- Itachi, ¿a qué no sabes lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru? –te preguntécon una sonrisa.

Me miraste expectante.

\- Voy a tocar en la audición de fin de curso –dije alzando el tono de voz sin poder eviarlo.

Te agachaste hasta quedar frente a mí y me sonreíste abiertamente, como hacía tiempo que no hacías. Cogiste mis manos y juntaste nuestras frentes. Y sentí que volaba. Estabas orgulloso, estabas contento por mí.

\- Eso es genial, Sasuke –me felicitaste -. Ya verás cuando se entere papá.

Me cargaste en tu espalda y cogiste mis cosas.

\- Orochimaru ya me ha dado el nombre de la pieza, pero aún no sé cual es –dije sin poder evitar hablar sobre lo que tocaría, aunque no sabía nada sobre la obra.

Seguimos hablando sobre la obra. Por el camino me crucé con Naruto que me sonrió antes de irse corriendo. Te expliqué quien era, y tal como ocurrió durante el camino a casa desde el colegio, no pude evitar comparar a los niños de mi edad, que se suponían debían ser mis amigos, contigo.

Durante el resto del camino me empezaste a dar consejos sobre como darle la noticia a nuestros padres.

\- Se alegrarán mucho cuando se lo digas. Procura crear un poco de expectación. Da rodeos.

\- Vale.

En mi mente empecé a recrear la escena que se daría esta noche en la cena. Las sonrisas que vería y las palabras de orgullo y ánimo.

Pero aquella escena no se dio. En el momento en el que debí empezar a hablar me puse nervioso, las palabras se trabaron en mi boca y fui incapaz de decir nada. Te miré desesperado sabiendo que tú lo arreglarías, como siempre.

Al principio dudaste en si debías decir algo. Sabías que debía ser yo quien lo dijese, pero no podía. Como solía pasarme no era muy bueno dando noticias. Me toqué las manos sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Estaba estropeando el momento y sólo tú podías arreglarlo.

Y lo arreglaste. Y al hacerlo, suspiré aliviado.

Fuiste tú quien dio la noticia.

Fuiste tú quien dijo las palabras adecuadas.

Y fuiste tú quien me hizo sentir especial de verdad al ser consciente de todo lo que significaría tocar en primer año.

\- Es un privilegio que muy pocos tienen –fue lo último que dijiste sonriéndome y dándome confianza.

Y en ese instante supe que, sin importar nada, siempre estarías cuando lo necesitase.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ensayé duramente para que fuese todo perfecto. Me esforcé todo lo que pude y lo di todo. Nunca dejé el resto de actividades y responsabilidades de lado, pero el violín solía estar a todas horas en mi cabeza. Porque era algo que me diferenciaba de ti y me alzaba sobre ti. Podía sorprenderte y hacer sentir orgulloso a nuestros padres, sin que me comparasen contigo.

En el colegio mis notas aunque excelentes no llegaban a la perfección de las tuyas.

En el dojo hacía todos los ejercicios y movimientos que me decía papá, pero jamás conseguía destilar esa seguridad, ni moverme con la misma soltura que tú.

Pero el violín era distinto. Era algo mío y único. Algo que se me daba bien y con lo que resaltaba con luz propia, sin que tu sombra me acechase. Y me gustaba como se sentía eso.

Por eso quería que todo fuese perfecto.

El día antes de la actuación no tuve ensayo. Orochimaru me prohibió tan siquiera rozar el maletín donde se guardaba mi violín. Yo estaba nervioso y lo único que deseaba era practicar un poco más. Y estaba dispuesto a desobedecer por primera vez al profesor de música que tantos buenos consejos me había dado para el gran momento que tendría lugar mañana por la tarde.

\- Gracias por ayudarme con la cena Sasuke –dijo mamá sonriéndome.

Todos os habíais encargado de mantenerme ocupado. Papá con el entrenamiento que lo alargó más que de costumbre, mamá pidiéndome ayuda con las comidas, y tú estando conmigo; jugando, o simplemente hablando sobre lo que habías dado en clase, sabías que me gustaba quedarme con pequeños detalles anecdóticos sobre la historia, o arte.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? –te pregunté sabiendo que si me quedaba solo en mi cuarto acabaría sacando el violín y practicando sin llegar a tocar las cuerdas para no hacer ruido-. Es que estoy muy nervioso y no podría dormir nada – añadiste mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Y si te acuestas conmigo sí? –dijiste con una sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

Yo no le di importancia. Había aprendido a convivir con aquellas sonrisas fugaces cuyo significado no entendía.

\- Sí, siempre me ha tranquilizado dormir contigo.

Empecé a retorcer mis manos con nerviosismo, esperaba que me dijeses que sí. Estar contigo me ayudaba a relajarme, tenías esa capacidad de serenarme en cualquier situación.

\- Claro que sí Sasuke, dormiremos juntos si eso te hace sentir mejor –dijiste-. Coge el pijama y vente –añadiste tras una pausa.

Corriendo me puse el pijama y me dirigí a tu cuarto. Nada había cambiado. Seguías teniendo los muebles de antes de que me cambiase, y todo seguía colocado de la misma manera. Y aunque me encantase mi habitación, era en la tuya en la que sentía que pertenecería siempre.

Sin mediar palabra me metí en la cama y me tapé entero con las sábanas. Cómo había echado de menos el dormir contigo. De repente me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, los nervios y el estrés acumulados habían echo mella en mí sin darme cuenta.

Entonces te metiste tú también y me fui hasta a ti y te abracé. Era verano y empezaba a hacer calor. Pero no me importó. Estar contigo me aliviaba y eso era lo que necesitaba. Mi cuerpo pronto empezó a relajarse.

\- Sasuke, si te pegas tanto tendremos calor –me susurraste con tono levemente preocupado, abrazándome sin embargo pese a tus palabras.

\- No me importa –repliqué con los ojos cerrados y notando como poco a poco iba cayendo en el sopor del sueño.

Quizás sudásemos un poco por la cercanía, pero no importaba el calor que pasásemos. Yo te necesitaba. Necesitaba sentir que estabas a mi lado y que me darías el apoyo que necesitaba en aquel instante.

Me di media vuelta y, al notar que pretendías retirar tus brazos, me aferré a ellos con más fuerza.

\- Sigue abrazándome –te pedí adormilado.

No me dejes, quise añadir. Pero ese pensamiento quedó en mis sueños porque sin darme cuenta caí dormido en tus brazos.

Al día siguiente me desperté antes que tú. Te di un tímido beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres el mejor Itachi –dije con un leve sonrojo al pensar que podías escucharme.

Gracias a ti me sentía totalmente preparado para lo que se avecinaba, aunque los nervios aún estaban presentes. Al ir a mi cuarto vi que el violín no estaba. Contuve la respiración durante unos segundos.

Me giré y fui a buscar a mamá. Ella siempre sabía sonde estaba todo.

\- Mi… mi… -balbuceé.

\- Lo tengo yo cariño –me dijo acariciándome la mejilla-. No te preocupes por nada.

Iba a decir algo más, pero mamá no me dejó.

\- Todo va a ir bien Sasuke, el violín está bajo mi custodia para que no le pase nada. Venga, ayúdame a hacer el desayuno –dijo sonriéndome.

Mamá tenía una capacidad similar a la tuya y sabía tranquilizarme. Al rato llegaste tú y estuviste a mi lado todo el rato.

El día fue ajetreado, pero gracias a eso no sufrí lo que el día anterior. Los familiares llegaban y me entretenían durante un rato. Tío Madara fue el primero en llegar, en cierto aspecto me recordaba a Orochimaru, por su manera extraña de mirar. Más tarde llegaron los abuelos que me animaron y felicitaron. Mamá me dio el violín y, tras eso, salimos hacia el conservatorio.

Allí estaban los tíos junto con el primo Shisui. La tía Maki me dio unos pocos consejos para tranquilizarme y me enseñó una técnica de respiración para ello. Y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Mientras repasaba mentalmente la obra que iba a interpretar le escuché.

\- No esperaba menos de mi hijo pequeño –dijo papá con el tono de orgullo con el que siempre se refería a ti.

Y sonreí exultante. No iba a cometer ningún fallo. Iba a demostrar que lo que acababa de decir nuestro padre me lo merecía.

Orochimaru llegó justo en el momento y os invitó a todos a pasar al salón de actos. Cogió los mejores sitios y me llevó con él.

\- Todo va a ir sobre ruedas –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Si estás nervioso mira a tu familia y piensa que no puedes fallarles ya que han venido a verte –me aconsejó-. Quizás te ponga más nervioso, pero seguro que así te concentras más en no fallar.

Asentí extrañado ante lo que creí que era un consejo.

\- Mi tía me ha enseñado técnicas de relajación.

Orochimaru me miró y asintió.

\- Está bien, pero no te pases, nunca hay que relajarse más de la cuenta. Unos pocos nervios siempre vienen bien –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio-, ayudan a estar despierto y con los sentidos a punto. Te lo digo desde la experiencia.

\- Lo recordaré.

Orochimaru estaba extraño. Era la primera vez que me daba un consejo que no tenía nada que ver con las cuerdas del violín, o las posturas del cuerpo y los dedos. Se sentía extraño.

\- Después de esto todo va a ser ir cuesta arriba. No olvides quien te empujó.

No supe que decir y me limité a asentir nerviosamente. Orochimaru entonces me sonrió de medio lado y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Repetí varias veces la técnica de tía Maki recién aprendida. Y sirvió, me conseguí relajar. De vez en cuando miré hacia atrás, siguiendo el consejo que me había dado Orochimaru, y noté como los nervios seguían ahí, pero cada vez que nuestras miradas se chocaban sentía que no iba a fallar porque os lo debía a nuestros padres y a ti, sobretodo.

La audición comenzó y yo esperé a que llegase mi turno. Ser de los finales fue como una maldición, pero aguanté. Y cuando me tocó me levanté y, tal como ya lo había ensayado con Orochimaru, me acerqué hasta mi sitio con paso lento, pero aparentemente seguro.

Miré a los presentes y Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza levemente, señalándome que era el momento. Me coloqué y te dirigí una última mirada antes de rasgar con delicadeza las cuerdas de mi violín.

El mundo desapareció con la primera nota. Tenía la partitura delante, pero no hizo falta mirarla, me la sabía de memoria. A cada segundo los nervios desaparecían y me embargaba una sensación de seguridad abrumadora.

Durante unos minutos sólo existimos mi violín y yo. Nada más. Nadie más…

Sólo la música que me guiaba y yo.

Al terminar abrí los ojos y me encontré con los tuyos, brillantes. Todo el mundo aplaudía, toda la familia me aplaudía y mi profesor también lo hacía. Aquella sensación que provocaba en mí aquel sonido me gustaba. Me sentía reconocido.

Hice una reverencia. Volví a mirar al público y por primera vez caí en la cuenta de una cabeza rubia que sonreía y aplaudía como si no fuese a haber mañana. Me extrañó encontrarme con Naruto allí. A su lado había un hombre de pelo blanco cuya amplia sonrisa se parecía a la del chico.

Hice otra reverencia. Debía irme del escenario. Y mientras andaba sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. Te miré de refilón mientras bajaba las escaleras y fue entonces cuando en mi rostro se formó la sonrisa más amplia que jamás mostraría en mi vida.

Y todo aquello te lo debía a ti, Itachi.


	4. III

A papá le gustaba ir al templo determinados días que él consideraba especiales. Era una tradición ir todos esos días a pedir y rezar, y también a dar un paseo por los alrededores y disfrutar de una tarde tranquila. Y papá quería pedir por la abuela que estaba enferma y por nosotros, que todo nos fuese bien.

Pero en aquella ocasión, tú no podías acompañarnos, hecho que me entristeció profundamente. Tenías un examen y debías estudiar. No podías fallar.

Sin embargo y pese a la desilusión, te miré a los ojos y te sonreí. Te animé para que te quedases estudiando. Y te prometí que rezaría por ti y tus exámenes en el templo. Aunque sabía que eso no haría falta porque eras un estudiante modelo y seguramente ya llevabas tiempo estudiando, además eras muy inteligente. Pero aún así te lo prometí, y o haría.   
Porque nunca estaría de más pedir por ti.

Nos despedimos los tres de ti.

\- Nos veremos más tarde –dijiste desde la puerta-. Que vaya todo bien.

Asentí y me monté en el coche.

\- Me encargaré de tus rezos Itachi –me despedí sacando la mano por la ventanilla.

Papá arrancó el coche y nos fuimos, dejándote solo allí.

Aquel recorrido lo habíamos hecho cientos de veces, y nunca había pasado nada. Y aquel viaje prometía ser igual a los anteriores. Me dejé caer en la ventanilla y cerré los ojos.   
Me gustaba dormir en el coche, era relajante, y con la práctica había encontrado una postura ideal en a que descansar.

Como siempre, me dormí con la esperanza de que al despertar estuviésemos cerca del templo.

Pero en aquella ocasión algo fue distinto. Fue sólo un segundo.

Un segundo en el que mamá gritó mi nombre.

Un segundo en el que papá dio un volantazo.

Abrí los ojos asustado y entonces pasó.

Me cubrí el rostro con los brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Gritos.

Un choque.

Un destello.

Y entonces silencio… roto por un incesante pitido que taladraba mis oídos y que evitaba que pudiese escuchar nada más.

Abrí los ojos con miedo e intenté respirar, pero no pude. Era como si algo pesado me oprimiese el pecho y no dejase que el aire llegase a mí.

Entonces lo vi todo…

Vi el cristal roto.

El fuego.

La sangre sobre los asientos y los cristales resbalando lentamente.

Y sus ojos…

Quise gritar, pero no pude. El aire no llegaba a mí.

Aquellos ojos negros carecían de brillo.

Volví a abrir los labios en un vano intento por gritar, sin resultado.

Los ojos de mamá me devolvían una mirada muerta. Sin vida. Y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos por más que me horrorizasen.

Temblé y sentí como me mareaba.

Quería gritar, pero no podía. Aquella opresión en el pecho no se iba.

La vista se me nublaba poco a poco. 

¿Iba a morir?

Estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación. Con una sensación asfixiante que no me abandonaba.

¿Así se sentía morir?

Notaba como a cada momento que pasaba sentía menos el cuerpo. Pero el dolor no se iba.

¿Morir era tan doloroso?

Itachi…

Pensé en ti y lo mucho que te necesitaba en ese instante.

No quería morir, Itachi.

Y de repente el aire inundó mis pulmones de una manera incluso dolorosa. Me atraganté al respirar y tosí.

Sentí la vida volver a mí.

Miré a mamá de nuevo. Ella no se movió. Ni sus ojos recuperaron su brillo.

Abrí la boca y la llamé. Grité su nombre.

No quería perderla.

No podía escuchar mis gritos, pero notaba como a cada segundo la garganta me picaba más a causa del esfuerzo.

Alargué mis manos, pero no legué hasta ella.

Le pedí que no se fuese, que la necesitábamos.

Esperé que hiciese algo, pero no ocurrió nada. Sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos nunca volvieron a brillar.

Estaba muerta, pero no dejé de llamarla.

La necesitaba. Tú la necesitabas. Y papá también lo hacía.

Giré entonces el rostro hacia el asiento de papá. Podía ver su melena suelta. Podía ver su pecho que aún se movía. Y veía parte de su rostro también manchado por la sangre que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Le llamé y le dije que debía hacer algo. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Y sabía solucionar siempre las cosas. Pero no se movió.

Volví a alargar mis manos, pero no llegué hasta ellos.

Con manos temblorosas fui hasta donde estaba el cinturón y lo desabroché. Al hacerlo noté como mi pecho se liberaba de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Y justo por donde pasaba el cinturón se instauró un fuerte dolor que fue aumentando a cada segundo.

Pero no importó. Necesitaba llegar hasta mis padres y tocarles. A cada movimiento que hacía, me dolía más el cuerpo y me costaba moverlo. Pero no importó. En aquel instante, nada era más importante que estar con ellos.

Mis manos entonces llegaron hasta ellos y vi como papá había buscado la mano de nuestra madre y se había aferrado a ella. Coloqué la mía sobre la de ellas.

Noté como nuestro padre se movía. Giré mi rostro.

Allí estaba. Su rostro mostraba dolor, y sus ojos apenas brillaban con la fuerza y fiereza que solían mostrar. Pero se sentía bien.

Estaba vivo.

Sus labios se curvaron con dificultad y lentitud. Y vi como movía la boca. Estaba diciendo algo, pero yo no podía escucharle.

No podía escuchar nada.

 

Negué con la cabeza. Quería saber qué me estaba diciendo. Quería escuchar sus palabras. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Papá terminó su frase y cerró los ojos con una suave sonrisa adornando su boca.

Y lo último que recuerdo es gritar sus nombres mientras me aferraba con fuerza a sus manos.

No recuerdo nada más.

No recuerdo el sonido de la ambulancia.

No recuerdo a los médicos sacarme de allí.

Y tampoco recuerdo el momento en el que llegué al hospital.

Sólo recuerdo la sangre, el humo, el dolor… y a nuestros padres con las manos unidas.

Aquello era como el Infierno.

Un Infierno que se acababa de llevar consigo las personas a las que quería. Que me había arrebatado de mis manos a mis queridos y adorados padres.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Todo era oscuro. No sabía como había llegado hasta allí. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un lugar que no conocía. Temblé.

Entonces todo volvió a mí. El accidente, el destello, el silencio, la sangre, la muerte…

Me erguí y miré mis manos. Estaban llenas de sangre y ya no estaban agarradas a las de papá y mamá como deberían.

¿Dónde estaban?

Temblé con más fuerza al saber que no estaban conmigo.

Les llamé.

\- Papá –grité con fuerza-. Mamá.

Sentí como la primera lágrima empezaba a caer, seguida de muchas más. Y era imposible pararlas al ver una y otra vez aquel lugar en el que estaba yo solo.

De repente algo rodeó mi cuerpo. Algo cálido y suave.

Y en aquel infierno escuché tu voz. Te busqué con la mirada.

\- Sasuke… 

¿Estabas conmigo?

\- Sasuke mírame…

Sentí como unas manos apresaban mi rostro y me obligaban a mirar hacia un sitio concreto.

\- Sasuke estoy aquí –te escuché decir.

Y finalmente pude verte. Entre todo aquel desastre pude vislumbrar tu rostro.

\- Itachi –susurré aliviado al verte.

Estabas conmigo. Abrazándome y dándome el calor que necesitaba.

Mi cuerpo empezó a dejar de temblar. Y fui notando como la oscuridad volvía a absorberme.

\- ¿Por qué Itachi? –pregunté mirándote, intentando no pestañear por miedo a que desaparecieses- ¿Por qué no estabas… allí?

\- No lo sé –dijiste abrazándome con más fuerza.

Sentí como algo intentaba alejarme de ti. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me aferré a ti. No quería que te fueses. No quería que te alejases de mí.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que fueses un sueño. Una ilusión.

Me agarré a tus ropas con desesperación.

Entonces vi tu sonrisa. Y me tranquilicé. Siempre que sonreías así significaba que todo iba bien. Me gustaba esa sonrisa.

Colocaste una de tus manos sobre mis ojos e hiciste que los cerrase.

Todo desapareció a mi alrededor. Y ya no hubo más dolor.

\- Vamos Sasuke –me dijiste con suavidad-, descansa…

Quise seguir abrazado a ti, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, se sentía pesado. Pero antes de perder la consciencia de nuevo…

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste…?

¿Por qué no habías llegado antes? Siempre me decías que estarías conmigo, que me ayudarías en todo. Y habías fallado.

-¿solo…?

Sabía que no era culpa tuya.

-¿…en ese infierno? –te conseguí preguntar a duras penas.

Pero no podía evitar preguntártelo. Porque me había sentido tan solo y había pasado tanto miedo sin ti…

Y tú siempre habías dicho que estarías conmigo…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Abrí los ojos y con dificultad conseguí verte entre toda aquella nebulosa que me rodeaba. Me lancé a ti y te abracé con fuerza, intentando calmar todo el miedo que sentía en ese instante, porque sólo tú conseguías aplacar todo el dolor que sentía y me invadía poco a poco.

De repente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, comencé a hablar.

Te dije lo horrible que fue ver el fuego rodearme.

Lloré al recordar la sangre que manchaba mis manos y sus rostros.

Y temblé al volver a sentir aquel miedo que me aterrorizaba al pensar en lo solo que estaba en aquel infierno, rodeado de muerte y silencio.

Me apresaste contra tu pecho. Y me sentí tan protegido…

\- ¿Papá…? ¿Papá y… mamá cómo…? –pregunté entrecortadamente, temiendo una respuesta que no quería escuchar-. ¿Están bien…? ¿Cómo…?

Permaneciste en silencio. Y yo sabía lo que significaba porque había visto sus ojos vacíos mirar los míos.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Daba igual cuanto preguntase, tú no me ibas a contestar.

Me aferré a ti y lloré.

Estaban muertos… tu silencio me lo gritaba a cada segundo que transcurría sin que pronunciases ninguna palabra.

Lloré con más fuerza a cada instante que pasaba.

¿Por qué Itachi?

¿Por qué había ocurrido aquello?

Clavé mis dedos a tu espalda aferrándome a ti, porque sabía que era lo único que me quedaba.

Noté como acariciabas mis cabellos intentando reconfortarme con ese gesto. Sentí como besabas mi cabeza con dulzura sabiendo que no era suficiente.

Y yo sólo lloré abrazado a ti, porque eras lo que más amaba en el mundo y no quería perderte tampoco.

Poco a poco, entre lágrimas, el sueño se apoderó de mí. Luché contra él, me resistí. Pero no pude hacer nada, pese a que lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era seguir unido a ti en ese abrazo desesperado.

Caí dormido en tus brazos, en tus amorosos brazos.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Al salir del hospital, me encontré llevando un traje negro y mirando las tumbas de mis padres.

Debía ser fuerte en aquellos momentos, es lo que papá habría deseado. Lo que papá habría esperado de mí, que fuese un chico fuerte, que lo soportase todo. Y esa era la imagen que iba a dar. Luché contra las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y recorrer mis mejillas.

Luché. Y mi esfuerzo mereció la pena, porque ninguna lágrima escapó de mis ojos.

Vestido de impoluto negro, rodeado del resto de la familia y cogido de tu mano; les dije adiós a nuestros padres. Pero no fue a lo único que le dije adiós aquella tarde y sin darme cuenta…

Pues perdí mucho más.

Perdí algo, algo que nunca fui capaz de recuperar. Algo que he echado en falta en los años que han seguido. Es algo que no te das cuenta que existe, pero que está ahí.

Aquella tarde no sólo le dije adiós a nuestros padres, sino a algo más.

Le dije adiós a parte de mi infancia. La parte que me hacía ser un niño aún y que jamás podría volver.

Te encargaste de mí el resto del día y yo me dejé guiar. Porque aún cuando hacía rato que nos habíamos ido del cementerio, yo seguía allí. Frente a sus tumbas, diciéndoles adiós.

Y aquella noche, dormí junto a ti. No quería separarme de ti. Porque eras lo único que me quedaba. Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquella familia feliz. Aquella familia a la que pertenecía… y me aferré a ti como jamás pensé que lo haría.

Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquellos días en los que sonreía tímidamente mientras intentaba mostrarle a papá lo que había hecho.

Eras lo único que me quedaba de aquella risa cuando mamá jugaba conmigo y tú nos veía.

Eras lo único que me quedaba. Y no quería perderte.

En ese instante no sólo eras mi hermano, sino también un recuerdo, un símbolo…

Y en aquel instante, en aquella noche que me aferraba a ti, lo fuiste todo para mí Itachi.


	5. IV

Vivir con tío Madara, fue difícil desde el principio. Mis ropas se volvieron más oscuras, incapaz de querer salir del luto auto impuesto. Me sentía mejor así, recordándolos a cada momento de una forma que me atormentase a cada segundo. Recordando una época que sabía, no volvería. Porque estaban muertos, y los muertos jamás volvían, no importaba cuanto lo desease.

Tú solías estar siempre a mi lado, Itachi. De forma silenciosa, te colocabas a mi lado y sin necesidad de palabras me decías que siempre estarías conmigo, que jamás me dejarías. Y yo te creía ciegamente, porque era lo que más necesitaba. Sentirte a mi lado.

Había momentos en los que te miraba fijamente, y tú me devolvías una mirada llena de una seguridad que formulaba una oscura promesa en la que decías que aunque el mundo muriese a nuestro alrededor, tú seguirías conmigo.

Y yo sólo podía agradecértelo en silencio.

Ya no te buscaba como antes, ya no corría hacia ti y te mostraba lo que había hecho. Ya no iba a hablarte y a jugar como antes. Era incapaz de hacer cosas tan sencillas como esas, incluso sonreír me era difícil. Pero seguía yendo hacia ti. Porque te necesitaba cerca. Y me sentía bien a tu lado.

Y atesoraba tu compañía.

Orochimaru me enseñó una pequeña pieza de violín escrita por él mismo hacía muchos años, con la que esperaba pudiese mostrar mi dolor. Era una melodía lenta, de largas notas que llegaban hasta el corazón, arañándolo sin compasión… pero tras terminarla, siempre me sentía mejor, porque se la dedicaba a nuestros padres. Y me empeñaba en creer que ellos la escucharían, y me sonreirían.

Incluso yo mismo me esforcé por componer algo para ellos, que guardé para mí solo, porque me sentía incapaz de tocarla sin que mis manos temblasen y mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas.

Mis compañeros de asiento, Sakura y Naruto, enterados de la noticia por Tsunade, tía de la chica, se mostraron comprensivos, aunque igual de ruidosos que siempre. Naruto se empeñaba en hacer tonterías y molestarme, mientras Sakura le regañaba por ser tan ruidoso. Y así mi mente siempre estaba ocupada en clase, no dejándome caer en oscuros pensamientos sobre el accidente.

Y así, mi vida, lentamente volvía a adquirir una normalidad en la que podía encontrar un atisbo de felicidad…

Y quizás podría haberla encontrado realmente, de no ser por tío Madara, que se empeñaba en ocupar un puesto que sería irremplazable. A veces no sé si quería el puesto de nuestro padre, o nuestra madre. Siempre había algo extraño en lo que hacía. Era juguetón y quería obtener unas confianzas en las que yo me sentía incómodo. Quería que le llamase “Tobi”, aún cuando yo ya le había dicho que no me gustaba ese nombre.

\- Vamos Sasuke, llámame Tobi –me solía decir con una amplia sonrisa torcida, que poco tenían que ver con las de Orochimaru-. ¿No vas a concederle este deseo a tu tío?

Aquello solía hacerlo cuando no estabas con nosotros.

\- Pero…

Porque sabía que yo apenas era capaz de replicarle, y se aprovechaba de ello.

\- Llámame Tobi, Sasuke. Es lo único que te pediré.

Y finalmente un día consiguió que le llamase así. Y aunque renegaste al enterarte de su éxito, yo le seguí llamando Tobi, porque lo prefería así. Y porque así conseguí zanjar ese tema.

Madara jamás me pidió nada más, y a partir de aquel día siempre mostró una sonrisa placentera que me dedicaba con fervor.

\- Vale Tobi –acepté alejándome de él-. Me voy a estudiar.

\- Oh, vamos Sasuke –me dijo con voz melosa al pronunciar mi nombre-. Estás en primaria, no hay mucho que estudiar.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

\- A mí padre le gustaba que sacase matrículas de honor solamente, y así es la única manera.

Él me sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

\- Pero tu padre… -empezó a decir.

\- Tío Madara, déjale estudiar –le interrumpiste nada más entrar al salón al llegar de hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros-. Así ya tiene la costumbre de estudiar todos los días para cuando vaya al instituto.

Madara frunció el ceño al verte y su expresión amistosa, y casi divertida, desapareció. Y su mirada se volvió más dura. Desde hacía un tiempo que era así. Y muchas veces sentía que estaba en mitad de una guerra, en la que no entendía por qué se luchaba, pero que tenía claro que quería que ganases tú, Itachi.

Me coloqué tras de ti.

\- Bien –se limitó a decir tío Madara dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Sin decir nada, me fui de allí, esperando a que me siguieras.

Con tío Madara fui aprendiendo a negarme con seguridad, y supe que por mucho que lo intentases no podrías estar siempre conmigo para defenderme de él. Por lo que tuve que encargarme yo mismo de huir de él. Y la única concesión que tuvo de mí, fue el que le llamaba Tobi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando no tenía más que estudiar, y no me apetecía seguir leyendo, cogía el violín. Cuando no estaba haciendo nada, Madara solía llegar e intentaba hablar conmigo, y no me gustaba, aunque siempre se quedaba conmigo. Por eso me gustaba dar la sensación de que estaba ocupado.

No me gustaba que Madara quisiese ser mi madre.

No soportaba que Madara quisiera ser mi padre.

No quería que Madara se empeñase en ser mi amigo.

Y odiaba que Madara me alejase de ti, y lo estaba haciendo.

Por eso siempre que podía, tocaba el violín. Sabía que su melodía llegaría hasta tus oídos. Sabía que tú entenderías todo lo que quería decirte.

Por eso siempre tocaba el violín con la ilusión de hacerte sonreír.

El violín me ayudaba a dejar atrás el dolor. Se sentía bien deslizar mis dedos por sus cuerdas e ir dejando un rastro de lágrimas para encontrarme con un sentimiento indescriptible de bienestar.

Y deseaba que tú también lo sintieras.

Por eso, cada vez que te veía apoyado en el marco de mi puerta, esperaba con ojos anhelantes a que dijeses algo. Quería saber qué habías sentido, si había logrado transmitirte una parte de lo que sentía.

Muchas veces, al saber que estabas mirándome, tocaba algo más. Quería que me escuchases y vieses todo lo que podía ofrecerte con la música.

\- Es precioso Sasuke –solías decirme con voz suave-. ¿Tocarías algo más para mí?

Y yo sacaba mis partituras y comenzaba otra pieza con fuerza. Había algo en la música que nos unía. Un lazo invisible que nadie podría romper jamás, ni tan si quiera tío Madara cuando llegaba y se interponía. Porque él no era capaz de sentir nada de lo que yo tocaba con tanta pasión. Madara me observaba, pero jamás con la intención de escuchar, sólo miraba. Y yo tocaba con más fuerza, queriendo olvidar las miradas que me dedicaba.

En momentos como esos, era en los que más unido a ti y protegido me sentía.

Al terminar y volver a mirarte, le vi. Había vuelto, como siempre, y aplaudía lentamente.

\- Eres maravilloso Sasuke –dijo, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que quisieras decirme-. Pero ya es hora de terminar, la cena espera.

Siempre era así. Y mientras se volteaba, le vi relamerse los labios, y al observar ese gesto, sentí como un escalofrío recorría toda mi espalda.

Era algo que jamás había visto en nadie. Madara y Orochimaru se parecían mucho, solían frotarse las manos, relamerse al verme, mostrar unas sonrisas torcidas, pero no tenían nada que ver.

Cada vez que Madara lo hacía me sentía sucio por algo que no entendía. Y era peor cuando estábamos entrenando en el dojo.

Y me avergonzaba profundamente el que fuese a hablar con mis profesores, o que mis compañeros lo viesen venir a recogerme.

Echaba tanto de menos a nuestros padres cada vez que le miraba.

Echaba de menos que papá nos diese las clases de aikido, siempre estricto,  pero con la alegría de vernos mejorar.

Echaba de menos que mamá me llamase para que hiciese la tarea conmigo, y su comida siempre llena de cariño.

Y echaba de menos el poder estar a solas contigo, hablar y reír en tu compañía.

Además Madara siempre traía algo de pena a tu mirada que se mezclaba con la culpa y el enfado que siempre te provocaba el estar cerca de él.

Quería que estuviese lo más lejos de mí, y de mi vida. No quería que mis amigos le viesen demasiado, y él se empeñaba en venir a recogerme a la escuela y estar en primera fila esperándome con una sonrisa mientras yo iba lo más rápido posible para que no estuviese demasiado tiempo allí.

Una tarde mis compañeros vinieron a hacer un trabajo, yo estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir, por si Madara se ponía pesado y decidía pasarse de vez en cuando por la tarde. Intenté que los nervios no se me notasen, y me encerré en mi cuarto, preparándola para cuando llegasen y todo estuviese en orden, no quería perder la imagen que tenía ante ellos en clase. Y así no pensaba en Madara.

Cuando se acercó la hora, me bajé para estar contigo Itachi, tu presencia me relajaba y Madara no estaba contigo.

De repente sonó el timbre, y yo me levanté corriendo para ir a abrir.

\- Hola Sasuke –me saludó Naruto con alegría.

Sakura se limitó a mover la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas… -me limité a decir.

\- Por fin conoceremos la casa de Sasuke –comentó Sakura con amoción cogiendo el brazo de Sasuke.

Entonces viniste a la entrada. Naruto nada más verte dio un paso al frente con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Uzumaki Naruto –se presentó con energía -. Un placer conocer al hermano de éste –añadió con cierta burla.

Le miraste con extrañeza al escucharle.

\- Trata mejor a Sasuke-kun... –gritó Sakura, que al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho contigo delante, se avergonzó.

\- Haruno Sakura, un placer - se presentó con voz melosa.

\- Uchiha Itachi, encantado de conocer a los compañeros de mi hermano –dijiste con tranquilidad.

\- Sasuke, debería aprender de tu hermano, él es amable –saltó Naruto.

\- Sasuke-kun es amable con las personas –replicó mi compañera defendiéndome.

\- Yo soy una persona.

\- Tú eres un monstruito con forma de persona - replicó la chica.

Al ver la escena quise esconderme en mi cuarto. Estaban representando una escena lamentabe. Pero tú me sonreíste.

\- ¿Qué es este escándalo? - preguntó Madara bajando.

\- Son mis compañeros de clase, tío Madara –contesté de manera cortante.

No quería que les viese mucho tiempo. No quería que Naruto y Sakura les conociese.

\- Son Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto - les presenté con prisa.

\- Un placer conocerles –dijo sonriendo.

\- Bueno, Sasuke-kun... empecemos a trabajar - dijo Sakura instando a Naruto a moverse.

Y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que agradecérselo. Si a Sakura Madara no le gustaba, estaba seguro que ella haría todo lo posible para no estar cerca suya. Así era mi compañera.

Asentí y me giré hacia Naruto para cogerle por la muñeca e irme de allí lo más rápido posible.

Al entrar en mi cuarto cerré la puerta dejando atrás a tío Madara y a ti. No quería que mis compañeros conocieran a mi tío, y no quería que tú vieses más escenas como las de antes que me abochornaban tremendamente al ser tú quien las veía. Quería que pensases que era más maduro, quería agradarte y pensaba que esa era la mejor manera, y con amigos así dudaba poder conseguirlo.

\- Siempre tenéis tantas prisas por empezar a trabajar –se quejó Naruto llevándose las manos tras la cabeza con aire despreocupado-. La habitación de Sasuke –casi gritó de repente.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, empezó a dar vueltas por ella. Y Sakura, aunque no estaba comportándose igual que el rubio, le seguía con la mirada llena de interés.

\- Tienes la habitación muy ordenada –comentó Sakura.

\- Eso es porque es un amargado –replicó Naruto con burla.

\- La mía también está ordenada.

De todos era sabido que Naruto idolatraba a Sakura, por lo que la chica a veces se aprovechaba de eso para que él no se metiese conmigo en demasiadas cosas.

\- Eso es porque eres una chica.

\- La de Ino es un desastre y es una chica, y lo mismo le pasa a muchas chicas.

Naruto sonrió.

\- Eso es porque eres especial –dijo finalmente.

\- Entonces Sasuke también es especial.

Naruto quiso decir algo, pero al final optó por ser prudente y no molestar a la chica, algo que agradecí.

\- Vamos a ponernos a trabajar –dije sentándome en mi sitio y señalándoles las sillas que había preparado para ellos.

Sakura pronto se puso con su parte, mientras Naruto se dedicaba a remolonear.

De repente escuché la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Supuse que Madara se había ido. No era la primera vez que hacía cosas como esas. Y aquello me alegró profundamente al pensar que podría estar contigo tranquilamente, sin temor a las interrupciones de nuestro tío.

Al rato viniste y nos ofreciste algo para comer, a lo que ambos asintieron. Yo me fui a ayudarte para librarme de ellos. En el colegio no podía, pero en casa y gracias a ti, podría descansar de su ruidosa compañía.

Y al saber a ciencia cierta que Madara se había ido, te pedí que vinieses conmigo a por unas partituras. Disfrutaríamos como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguíamos.

Sonreí y volví con mis compañeros mucho más feliz.

Sabiendo que estaría contigo, estaba más dispuesto a enfrentarme a ellos y aguantarles. Incluso me pareció que tras la comida estaban más centrados.

Pensé en lo que podríamos hacer, sabiendo que tú ya habrías pensado en algo.

Sería todo tan perfecto.

Para estar bien, sólo te necesitaba a ti Itachi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin embargo no pudimos hacer apenas nada de lo que planeamos porque Madara volvió antes de lo esperado. Y con él vino una noticia que me dolió profundamente y con la que empecé a odiarle, porque me estaba separando de ti, de lo más bonito que me quedaba en la vida.

Me separaba de ti y de todo lo que significabas, los recuerdos que representabas para mí.

Y no quería.

\- No se puede hacer nada –dijiste con resignación.

Yo negué con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que le fueses a dejar separarnos.

\- Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, y tú podrás venir a Londres.

\- Pero ya no…

No fui capaz de terminar la frase. Ya no podría tocar para ti. Ahora que Orochimaru se encargaría personalmente de mi educación musical.

\- Y como Madara se va a encargar de las cuentas del teléfono, puedes llamarme siempre que quieras tocarme una pieza nueva de violín –dijiste como si me hubieses leído la mente.

Yo sonreí levemente.

De repente me cogiste por los hombros y me miraste fijamente.

\- Ten cuidado con Madara, el primo Shisui va a empezar a ir contigo a las clases de Aikido, no vayas sino está él.

Tus ojos estaban mirando los míos fijamente con cierto miedo que intentabas esconder. Y yo no entendía qué podía ser aquello que tanto te atemorizaba.

\- Prométemelo Sasuke, que tendrás cuidado.

Asentí con lentitud.

\- Necesito que lo digas Sasuke.

Jamás te había visto así. Y me asusté al pensar en aquello que podías temer de esa manera. Eras fuerte como papá, decidido y no tenías miedo. Sin embargo ahora te mostrabas aterrorizado ante algo que yo no era capaz de ver, ni intuir.

\- Lo prometo Itachi –dije finalmente sin titubear.

Entonces me abrazaste.

\- Sasuke, aunque no esté junto a ti, siempre estaré contigo –me susurraste-. Siempre.

Yo ya sabía eso. Desde la muerte de nuestros padres, siempre me lo habías dicho y hecho saber.

Pero contigo en Londres, nada sería igual. Y yo no quería que nada cambiase.

Quería estar siempre contigo Itachi.

Quería que todo siguiese igual entre nosotros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durante el verano intenté pasar el máximo de tiempo posible contigo, entre los ensayos y las veces que me iba arrastrado por Naruto y Sakura.

Pronto te irías de tu lado por capricho del tío Madara. ¿Cómo era posible que nos pasase ésto? ¿Por qué Madara había sido capaz de enviarte a Londres, lejos de mí, cuando eras lo más importante para mí?

¿Por qué?

Tenía miedo de que te fueras de mi lado, de perderte, de que las cosas cambiasen... Muchas veces pensé en ir contigo, como fuese. Pero al final deseché la idea. Era imposible y tú siempre me decías que debía ser fuerte, que debía aguantar. Me dijiste que volverías y nos libraríamos del tío. Y yo te creí.

Y me quedé en la casa, sabiendo que debía aguantar y hacerme más fuerte.

Y la noche antes de irte a Londres, viniste a buscarme para dormir conmigo. Y yo agradecí aquel gesto, porque fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que fuiste tú quien vino a mí.

Te necesitaba a mi lado. Y tú también me necesitabas en ese instante en el que nuestro adiós se acercaba.

Te metiste en mi cama sin decir ni una palabra

\- Hoy es al revés –comentaste al abrazarme.

Me acurruqué entre tus brazos. Te miré fijamente y te sonreí ampliamente. Quería transmitirte calidez y cariño, para que pudieses ir en paz y tranquilo.

Sonreí como hacía tiempo que no hacía, como antes del accidente.

Permanecí despierto todo el tiempo posible, entre tus brazos, pero como siempre, caí rendido antes que tú, que no dejabas de acariciar mis cabellos.

Y esa noche dormí abrazando a ti. Te sentí sonreír, y tus labios me dieron un largo beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero Sasuke, y no pienso permitir que Madara te haga nada –me susurraste.

Mis labios se curvaron levemente. Y pensé en lo mucho que yo también te quería.

Por ti aguantaría todo lo que pasase con tío Madara, y te esperaría para poder alejarnos juntos de nuestro desagradable tío.

Y desde lo más profundo deseé que te fuese todo bien en Londres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parece abandonado, pero no... sólo me olvido de él, que no sé qué es peor.

Pasaste un año y medio en Londres.

Cada vez que había vacaciones venías corriendo, y cada vez que tenías unos días venías a vernos. Yo también intentaba ir a Londres, pero varias veces debía cancelar mis planes por culpa del tío y su trabajo. Aunque alguna vez fui a verte yo solo, nunca fue suficiente.

Tío Madara se convirtió en Tobi. Obsesionado con la idea de que le llamase así, al final consiguió que ya no pensase en él como un tío y se me hizo raro el nombre de tío Madara para él.

Estar con él me agobiaba. Siempre quería estar cerca mía, siempre quería saber qué estaba haciendo o qué iba a hacer. Y por eso, empecé a buscar excusas para estar fuera de casa cuando sabía que iba a estar.

La casa de Naruto se convirtió en una especie de Santuario en el que sabía que Tobi, no entraría.

A regañadientes, pero siempre  con ganas, me dejaba convencer por él para ir a su casa, daba igual la excusa; un videojuego, una película, estudios… Cualquier cosa era buena.

Pasaba muchas tardes con él, o acompañados de Sakura. Con ellos conseguía olvidar a ratos que no estabas junto a mí. Y con Naruto volví a intentar sonreír. Lo que vivía con ellos lo empecé a atesorar para poder soportar lo que vivía en casa sin ti.

Encontré en Naruto, el apoyo que necesitaba cuando no estabas tú cerca.

Las clases con Orochimaru también se convirtieron en una salida de la realidad con la que Tobi me aprisionaba.

Orochimaru cada vez era más entusiasta y estricto, diciéndome a menudo que tenía grandes planes y que triunfaría. Alguna vez tuvo algún desacuerdo con Tobi que no parecía satisfecho con mis clases de violín y el tiempo que me quitaban para los estudios. Sin embargo Orochimaru siempre sabía qué decir y como proteger sus intereses de él. Y el empezar a dar audiciones con cierto grado de importancia, le ayudó.

Otro punto clave en mi nueva vida, fue el primo Shisui, que se apuntó a aikido y dábamos clases juntos. Nuestro primo era torpe, pero apasionado, y por ello jamás faltaba a un entrenamiento. Le gustaba preguntar para mejorar y gracias a él conseguía estar en la misma habitación que Tobi sin sentirme ahogado por sus ganas de complacerme.

Además con el primo Shisui podía hablar de ti y saber aún más de tu vida en Londres.

Fue un año y medio duro al no estar tú conmigo Itachi, pero conseguí sobrevivir.

La gente que me rodeaba me ayudaba y por supuesto, al final siempre estabas tú.

Al poco de llegar a Londres, me sorprendiste con una carta que me mandaste a través del primo Shisui. No podíamos utilizar demasiado el teléfono por los gastos, y Tobi lo tenía siempre muy controlado, pero por carta todo era distinto. A través de ellas podía saber todo de ti sin prisas y podía releer la carta para volver a disfrutar lo que en ella me contabas.

La primera solía releerla una y otra vez. En ella notaba la alegría y los nervios de contactar conmigo sin que Tobi pudiese enterarse de nada.

_Hola Sasuke:_

_Seguramente estés sorprendido por la carta que acabas de recibir. Bueno, estoy seguro de que estás atónito y espero que contento también._

_Me gustaría que supieses como va todo sin que el tío Madara meta las narices, ya sabes lo que le gusta tenernos controlados._

_Como bien sabes el tiempo es bastante raro. A veces llueve sin previo aviso, hay que ir preparado casi todos los días por lo que pueda suceder. Suele hacer fresco y es un tiempo bastante húmedo, por eso de las lluvias. Pero te acostumbras en seguida. En dos días ya me he adaptado al este tiempo y a prepararme contra él._

_Las clases no son problema, mi nivel de inglés es excelente y por ello todos los profesores están encantados conmigo. Y ya estoy en un grupo de estudio lo que facilita las cosas aún más._

_Espero que pronto vengas a visitarme, supongo que el tío Madara tendrá que interesarse por como me van las cosas aquí. Sino pronto los abuelos le dirán que venga, por lo que tú vendrás y podremos estar un rato juntos._

_Desde aquí sólo puedo desear que en casa vaya todo lo mejor posible. Ve a las clases de kendo sólo cuando esté Shisui, no te distancies de los amigos de la escuela y no dejes por ninguna razón el violín. Orochimaru está muy contento por tus avances y quiero que me sorprendas con una pieza nueva cuando puedas._

_Echo de menos el violín Sasuke, echo de menos escucharte tocarlo con esa pasión Sasuke._

_Por lo pronto no tengo más que decirte, espero que pronto reciba tu contestación._

_Seguiremos en contacto._

_Atte: Uchiha Itachi._

No decías mucho, pero era suficiente, me hacías partícipe de tu vida en la distancias y me hacías sentir querido sin necesidad de estar a mi lado.

Lo primero que hice cuando leí aquella carta fue coger mi violín y empezar a tocar. La próxima vez que cogieses el teléfono para hablar conmigo, ibas a escucharme tocar. Porque entre otras cosas, yo también echaba de menos el tocar una pieza para ti, el hacerte ver a través de la música lo mucho que te quería y necesitaba a mi lado.

Y así lo hice la siguiente vez que Tobi me pasó el teléfono, apenas te dio tiempo a saludarme cuando lo puse en manos libres y te hice partícipe una vez más de aquellos momentos en los que la música hablaba por mí.

Recuerdo las palabras que me dedicaste al terminar y volver a colocar el teléfono contra mi oreja.

\- Gracias Sasuke –murmuraste-. Es precioso.

Aquellas simples palabras me hicieron sonreír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, porque las había necesitado demasiado sin darme cuenta.

Y el resto de tus cartas fueron siempre fascinantes. Hablabas de todo lo que había en Londres, de lo que ibas descubriendo por sus calles cada día que salías a pasear por ellas. Hablabas del Picadilly Center, de la calle de los cines y los estrenos, del metro, de la gente y sus costumbres… Hablabas de todo un mundo, y yo no tenía nada para ti. Nada que mostrarte.

Por eso empecé a escribirte en tercera persona, quería que mis cartas fuesen también especiales, quería que disfrutases al leerlas. Quería hacerte sonreír a través de ellas.

Y lo conseguí.

Te transmitía mis sentimientos a duras penas en ellas, pero lo conseguí. No tenía nada que contarte, pero sí sensaciones. Y las sentiste.

Siempre me respondía con ternura, y en tus cartas empezaron a aparecer frases con las que me hacías pensar y reflexionar.

(PONER ALGUNA)

Algunas eran frías, otras tormentosas, pero siempre llenas de un sentimiento oscuro que llegaba hasta mí, y me hacía sentir querido. Porque algo me decía que iban dirigidas a mí, aunque muchas veces no entendiese el qué me hacía creer eso. Simplemente lo sabía.

A través de tus cartas me dabas esperanzas y ánimos, me hacían creer que llegaría el día en el que me llevarías lejos de Tobi, de sus sonrisas, sus gestos cariñosos, y sus ojos negros y brillantes.

Y nunca dudé de lo que me decían tus cartas.

Tobi jamás llegó a leer ninguna de tus cartas. Cada vez que llegaban a mí por manos del alegre y sonriente primo Shisui, las guardaba y escondía con recelo para que él no llegase hasta nosotros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El último año, Tobi cambió, pareciéndome aún más raro que de costumbre. Y solía desaparecer más a menudo. A veces me decía que un niño jamás debería crecer, ni perder la inocencia, que era la mejor etapa de la vida. Mientras hablaba me miraba fijamente, con un deje de pena.

\- Ojalá no crecieses más –decía sonriéndome.

Y a veces me acariciaba el brazo, que yo apartaba inmediatamente.

\- Estoy seguro que tu hermano querría exactamente lo mismo.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que tú no lo querrías Itachi.

\- ¿Quieres crecer? –me preguntó un día.

Ese día.

\- Claro que sí –contesté haciendo énfasis en la afirmación.

Él me sonrió.

\- Vamos a las clases de kendo, Shisui llegará y se enfadará sino estamos.

Ambos salimos de la casa en dirección a la academia. Fuimos en silencio, y al llegar a la puerta, allí estaba el primo.

\- Me alegra ver que sigues siendo tan puntual.

El primo asintió.

\- Manías –replicó-. ¿Qué tal Sasuke? –me preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

\- Bien, esperando el fin de semana con ganas.

\- Yo también, estoy harto de los trabajos de la facultad.

Hablamos mientras nos cambiábamos. Shisui era agradable y tranquilo, hablar con él me despejaba y me hacía olvidar los problemas que tenía con Tobi.

\- Sasuke, vete a esa zona y practica el golpe que te enseñé el otro día. Hoy me voy a encargar de Shisui.

Ambos nos extrañamos ante aquello. Tobi solía poner mala cara cada vez que tenía que estar con el primo y no conmigo. Y aquello sólo fue el principio de todas las cosas extrañas que hizo aquel día.

Me puso a practicar y repasar golpes, mientras Tobi simplemente se iba con Shisui.

No sé exactamente lo que pasó entre ellos, pero Shisui estaba molesto y levemente preocupado.

\- Si ocurre algo llámame –me susurró en los probadores-. No lo dudes…

Yo asentí.

\- ¿Madara se ha acercado alguna vez a ti?

Negué sin entender exactamente a qué se refería.

\- Sólo es un poco raro, pero nada más –dije.

\- Vale, pero si hace algo más raro de lo normal, avísame.

\- Tranquilo.

Pero Shisui tenía razón al estar preocupado. Tobi no paró de mirarme en todo el camino de vuelta.

\- Sasuke, digas lo que digas no deberías crecer jamás… Eres demasiado perfecto como para envejecer.

Le miré fijamente durante unos segundos al no entender por qué decía todo eso.

\- No sabes lo que tienes aún Sasuke.

Lo que ocurrió aquella noche lo había estado pensando desde hacía algún tiempo. Pero en aquel instante yo no sabía que debía de cuidarme de él.

Estaba cansado aquel día, la clase de kendo había sido más agotadora que de costumbre. Por lo que al llegar al sofá y esperar a que la cena estuviese lista, me quedé dormido.

Entre las tinieblas de mi sueño, sentí que algo extraño estaba pasando. Algo iba mal… Había sensaciones que no debía estar sintiendo…

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Tobi sobre mí besándome y acariciándome bajo la camiseta que llevaba.

Lo primero que hice cuando mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó fue empujarlo lejos de mí.

\- Vaya… -murmuró sonriendo con los labios torcidos-. No se  suponía que debieses despertarte aún –dijo con tranquilidad apresándome-, pero no pasa nada, no cambia nada.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al ver como se acercaba a mí otra vez para besarme.

\- No… -susurré echando hacia atrás la cabeza todo lo que podía en aquella posición-. No…

\- Te va a gustar Sasuke, a todos los niños les gusta… yo lo sé…

Me besó una y otra vez.

Besos cortos que  no sabía como evitar. No importaba cuanto moviese la cabeza, o me removiese bajo él. Tobi continuaba sin detenerse ni un segundo.

Yo no quería y una sensación de opresión me asfixiaba al sentirme terriblemente culpable al no haberme librado aún de él.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke.

Su mano recorrió mi pecho por encima de la camiseta, bajando lentamente y ejerciendo cierta presión sobre mí. Llegó hasta mi pantalón y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

\- Es natural… no es malo… Confía en mí.

Quería gritar que me dejase, que no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo, que me costaba respirar.

No quería que me bajase la cremallera.

No quería que me siguiese tocando.

No quería que me siguiese besando.

\- Tobi, no –conseguí decir con la voz ahogada-. Tobi… para…

Pero no se detuvo, me sonrió y me besó aún con más fuerza.

\- Mi nombre suena tan bien cuando lo pronuncias –me dijo extasiado ante mi horror.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al saber que no se iba a detener y mi cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar aún contra él. La angustia me apresaba y me dificultaba pensar y respirar.

¿Por qué?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza no queriendo seguir viendo su rostro.

¿Por qué…?

Mi cuerpo temblaba aterrado bajo él.

¿Por qué no podía hacer nada?

Te necesitaba.

Itachi.

Te llamé en mi mente.

Volvía a necesitarte.

\- Itachi… -susurré.

Tobi se alejó de mí levemente.

\- ¿Llamas a tu hermano Sasuke? –me preguntó con burla-. Si tú supieras… -se rio entonces alegremente-. Si tú supieras Sasuke…

Temblé al escucharle decir esas palabras. No me gustaba aquel tono socarrón que me heló la sangre.

\- Itachi –te volví a llamar.

\- Abre los ojos Sasuke, tu querido hermano Itachi, es igual que yo –me susurró al oído.

Ante aquellas palabras mis ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron para mirarle fijamente. Tobi sonreía ampliamente, satisfecho con lo que acababa de decir y alegre por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Itachi te desea tanto como yo. Quiere hacerte lo mismo que yo, y seguro que si aún no lo ha hecho es porque es un cobarde que se cree mejor que yo –siguió hablando en mi oído.

\- No –negué revolviéndome con fuerza.

\- ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad de tu supuesto hermano perfecto?

\- Es mentira.

\- Pobre niño Sasuke que cree en su hermano –dijo con falsa pena.

\- Él no es como tú –grité dolido por su acusación.

Entonces Tobi alzó el brazo y me golpeó con fuerza en el rostro.

\- No grites –siseó-. No grites…

\- Déjame –seguí gritando-. Déjame…

Cubrió mi boca con fuerza y sentí un sabor metálico en mi boca.

Sangre… mi sangre.

Saqué las fuerzas que hacía unos instantes no encontraba y le empujé lejos de mí.

No podía permitir que te pusiese al mismo nivel que él.

No podía consentir que continuase tocándome.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía lo que significaban sus caricias y lo mal que estaban. Lo sabía… sin embargo no entendía por qué se sentía tan incorrecto… realmente no entendía nada de aquella situación.

Tobi cayó al suelo, tirado me miró con los ojos entornados.

\- ¿Te duele que me meta con tu hermano, Sasuke? –preguntó levantándose-. ¿Más incluso que el que yo te toque?

Mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente.

\- No te acerques…

\- ¿Preferirías que fuese Itachi el que estuviese aquí?

Nunca lo hubiese preferido en aquel instante. Jamás, porque lo que me estaba haciendo Tobi era horrible, y tú jamás podrías hacerme algo tan horrible, o al menos eso deseaba yo.

\- No… no… no… no… cállate… cállate…

Empecé a repetir que se callase como si fuese un mantra. No quería seguir escuchando su voz. No podía soportarlo. Me decía que me iba a gustar, me prometía que lo iba a disfrutar. Y me repetía entre frases que era suyo, que le pertenecía.

\- Mío Sasuke, eres mío.

Sin saber exactamente cómo se lanzó encima mía otra vez. Sus manos estaban sobre mí otra vez. Su boca me besaba con desesperación, su saliva se quedaba pegada a mi piel y me hacía temblar aún más cuando la brisa me rozaba.

Y al primer escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, me sentí terriblemente sucio. Asqueroso, era asqueroso… debía serlo para que alguien como Tobi me deseara.

\- No me toques… no…

Me escurrí entre sus brazos. Un tirón, un crujido… volvía a estar en el suelo. Tobi me había agarrado de la camiseta antes de que pudiese irme corriendo de su lado. Y sin darme a tiempo nada más me golpeó con una triunfal sonrisa.

\- Mío, después de esta noche vas a ser mío para siempre.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí y movió las caderas con diversión.

\- Se va a sentir bien, al final siempre se siente bien. Además no eres de lo más mayores con los que he estado, así que te aseguro que va a doler poco.

Cogió mi camiseta y la rompió aún más.

\- Eres tan perfecto Sasuke que es injusto que tuvieses que crecer. Un pecado, eso es lo que es.

Con una de sus manos me cogió las muñecas y las inmovilizó. Paseó su lengua por mi cuello, bajando lentamente, mientras que con la mano libre bajaba por mi estómago hasta llegar a los pantalones.

Cerré los ojos. Las lágrimas caían sin control y yo sólo negaba una y otra vez lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí su fría mano meterse por dentro de los calzoncillos y tocarme, acariciarme. Y su boca atrapó la mía ahogando el grito que solté de terror. Mordió mi labio inferior provocando que más sangre saliese de la herida.

\- ¿Te empieza a gustar? –preguntó-. Di mi nombre Sasuke.

Negué con la cabeza al ser incapaz de decir nada. Mi cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente y sólo podía esperar a que soltase el agarre de mis muñecas para poder intentar nada más.

Debía encontrar la manera de alejarlo de mí.

Estuvo largo rato sobre mí, sin dejar de tocarme, sin detenerse. Disfrutando de cada parte de piel que tenía a su merced.

Se confió y soltó durante un segundo mis muñecas. Recordé un movimiento de kendo que me enseñó nuestro padre y lo puse en práctica, logrando quitarme de encima a Tobi.

Corrí hasta la cocina donde cogí lo primero que vi que podía servirme de arma. Un cuchillo.

\- Eres un niño malo Sasuke –me dijo con mirada seria-. Al final resulta que te he malcriado, no te enseñé quien mandaba en esta casa.

\- No… te acerques… -dije con voz dudosa.

\- ¿Me vas a atacar?

\- Sí…

No sonó convincente. Y por ello, sin añadir nada más se tiró otra vez sobre mí. Lo esquivé esta vez y salí corriendo sin dirección alguna. Di vueltas con Tobi tras de mí al no ser capaz de pensar en un plan  mejor.

Y sólo recuerdo el golpe contra el sofá, alzar el cuchillo como protección y sentir como algo lo atravesaba provocando que me cayese al suelo con Tobi encima de nuevo, sólo que ya no se movía. Ya no me acariciaba. Ya no me sonreía.

\- ¿Tobi…? –pregunté sin apenas aire.

Su boca se movió y yo me alejé rápidamente con el cuchillo en la mano. Pero no dijo nada, salió sangre de su boca y nada más.

El cuchillo cayó de mi mano revotando contra el suelo.

Estaba muerto.

Tobi estaba muerto.

Cuando mi mente terminó de procesar aquella información observé aterrado mis manos llenas de su sangre.

Había matado a Tobi.

Era un asesino.

\- Itachi –te llamé con hilo de voz sin dejar de mirar mis manos llenas de sangre,

Y me quedé de rodillas en el suelo, lleno de sangre, de heridas y moretones. Mi mente ya no era capaz de funcionar, y sólo pensaba en que te necesitaba Itachi.

\- Itachi…

¿Dónde estabas Itachi?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita hace años por lo que hay algunas cosas que no van acorde con un par de personajes del manga y ya no pensaba cambiar la historia, así que así se queda porque no sé como arreglarlo y tampoco es tan importante.


End file.
